


Turkey

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Savvy sends Darko some dancing turkey emojis. This is strange, because Darko didn't even know he had a phone. Savvy belongs to sso-saturnrider on tumblr.





	Turkey

There was something glowing and vibrating in Darko’s living quarters. He lit a small magical flame in his hand and walked further into the room, frowning as he looked around. Of course, he could have switched the lights on, but he felt like being sneaky.

“What is this?” he murmured to himself, finally locating the rectangular object on his chest of drawers. Perhaps Savvy had left her phone here? Darko frowned and picked it up.

A dancing roasted turkey greeted Darko when the phone’s screen next lit up. He could read Savvy’s name before the screen went dark again.

“What in all the realms?” He moved his thumb across the phone the way he’d seen Savvy do, and almost dropped it. But the screen lit up, showing a screen full of dancing turkeys. And then, three dots appeared before a message popped up.

 _“Hey, you’re there!”_ Savvy had typed. Darko was beginning to understand now. This worked like some of the screens on the base. There was even a keyboard at the bottom of the screen now. This was something that Darko could understand, though it was difficult to type on such tiny keys.

 _“Dsavvy whsat isd the meaning of the dasnciung poultry?”_ Darko tried to type.

 _“XD”_ Savvy typed back. Darko was confused, and then his phone buzzed in his hand and two phone icons appeared. He pressed the green one.

“Dude, your fingers are too big for the keyboard,” said Savvy through the phone. This was something that Darko could understand.

“I know,” said Darko. “But did you understand my message?”

“About the turkeys? Yeah, I just like sending them,” said Savvy. “I spam them to my friends.”

“I admire your specific brand of chaos,” said Darko, and Savvy laughed.

“Driving the world crazy, one dancing turkey at a time,” said Savvy.

“I was not even aware that I had a phone,” said Darko. “I thought that it was your one.”

“Oh yeah, I bought you one when I was at the mall the other day,” said Savvy. “I set it up for you, your background is a picture of us but you’ll be able to look at that afterwards.”

“Would you perhaps like to teach me how to use it?” asked Darko. “I confess, I am clueless when it comes to new human technology.”

“Yeah, I’ll catch the next barge out,” said Savvy.

“Would you like me to enchant a roast turkey to dance for you?” asked Darko. Savvy’s laughter was so loud that Darko had to pull his phone away from his ear. “Breathe, Savvy.”

“Do it,” she said, sounding breathless and still on the verge of giggles.

“I will be sure to provide you with breathing apparatus if you require it,” said Darko. He spent the rest of the day cooking a turkey, laying it out on a fancy table with all of the trimmings. 

When Savvy arrived that night and saw the turkey, she laughed and sat down at the table. When it got up off the plate and started dancing, Savvy was in stitches, shrieking in laughter while the turkey did its little dance on the table and flicked turkey fat and stuffing everywhere. Darko watched with amusement, having to chuckle himself at the grand finale as the turkey went down on its legs with wings outstretched in a star pose and then gracefully fell back to the table with a satisfying ‘splat’.

“Did you enjoy the show?” asked Darko.

“I can’t breathe,” Savvy whispered, clutching her sore ribs while tears of laughter still twinkled in her eyes. “Darko, that was hilarious.”

“Well, if you would like, we can still eat it,” said Darko.

“Really? It won’t start dancing again in my stomach?” asked Savvy.

“No,” said Darko. “It is very much dead now.” Savvy wiped her eyes and giggled again, then hiccuped.

“Okay,” said Savvy. “Yeah, I’m hungry.”

They ate their dinner, and then Savvy showed Darko how to use his phone, especially advising him to take his gloves off to make typing easier.

“You’ll get used to it,” said Savvy.

“If you say so, I trust you,” said Darko. He tapped a button, then frowned. “What do these emojis mean?”

“I’ll tell you another day,” said Savvy, stretching out beside him on the rug. “For now, I’m tired. Can you zap me home?”

“Of course,” said Darko. “Thank you for the phone information.”

“And thank you for the dinner/show combination,” said Savvy. She waved at him, and then he cast a spell and she disappeared. Fortunately, cleaning up after the dinner/show was as easy as a simple spell.


End file.
